


Star-crossed

by TereziMakara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chocolate Box Exchange 2018, Fanart, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Destinies entwined, they travel the stars to find each other.





	Star-crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Treat, created for Chocolate Box! <3

_If I told you we could bathe in all the lights_  
_Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?_  
_Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?_  
_Would you fall in the name of love?_

**Author's Note:**

> I saw your note about sheith soulmate AUs in your letter and I just _had_ to! ;D  <3  
> I had so much fun with this piece, and I'm really happy with how it came out! Hope you like it too! <3
> 
> Lyrics from _In the Name of Love_ by Martin Garrix  & Bebe Rexha.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/171055704471/piece-of-a-sheith-soulmate-au-for-lunarymagic)


End file.
